Cookies collection
by Diana032
Summary: kumpulan beberapa kisah yang manis *Author tidak menjamin* dari VKook couple
1. Cookies 1

Ketika Taehyung sakit

Author : Nana Luna/ Diana032

Rate : T menyerempet ke M

Cast :

• BTS – Jeon Jeongguk or Jungkook

• BTS – KimTaehyung or V

Pair(s) : Vkook

Warning (s) : Yaoi, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le (asli dari otak nista bin yadong nana :v)

.

Happy Reading

Terlihat dipagi nan cerah seorang namja dengan riang tersenyum manis sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya. Sesekali namja itu menyenandungkan lirik lagu untuk menyatakan keadaan hatinya yang amat bersamangat pagi ini.

Hingga kakinya mengantar disebuah apartement yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuannya. Dengan lincah jari lentiknya mengetik password apartemen yang kode adalah tanggal ulang tahunnya. Sebenarnya pemilik apartemen itu adalah kekasihnya jadi wajar saja.

Setelah berbunyi tanda ia pun memutar kenop pintu hati hati.

"tae"panggilnya tapi terlihat hanya keadaan apartement yang kosong bahkan lampunya tidak hidup. Namja mungil itu memasukki lebih dalam apartemen kekasihnya. Namja itu mengenggam erat bungkusan kue cookies yang dibuat eommanya untuk sang kekasih.

Namja itu berusaha mencari pintu dengan langkah penuh tanya.

'Tumben tae-hyung tidak bangun, apakah ia sudah meninggal?'batinnya jahat.

Ahkirnya ia berhasil menemukan pintu berwarna toska dengan gambar kelinci –sebenarnya namja mungil ini yang memaksa sang kekasih memasang hal gaje tersebut-. Dengan perlahan ia memutar kenop pintu tersebut.

'pasti masih tidur'duganya dalam hati

"tae?"panggilnya

"hm"sahutan lemah yang terdengar oleh sang namja manis membuatnya ia segera membuka pintu itu cepat.

"kau baik baik saja?"tanya tersirat khawatir pada sang kekasih walaupun raut wajah terlihat imut. Kekasihnya pun berusaha mendudukkan diri. "aku merasa baik baik saja sebelum tugas terkutuk itu membuat kondisi ku seperti ini"jelas dengan nada jengkel menuai kekeh ringan dari namja manis yang bernama Jungkook ini.

"ayo kemari manis"panggil Taehyung dengan mengedipkan matanya lalu menepuk disisi ranjangnya. Memang terlihat jelas bibir yang biasanya berwarna merah itu terlihat pucat dengan pandangan sayup.

"ternyata tuan singa bisa sakit ya"lalu Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya masuk langsung duduk di dekat Taehyung yang menyambutnya dengan pelukkan hangat. "kurasa iya putri kelinci, auh kenapa kau mencubitku"aduh Taehyung mengelus tangannya yang dicubit dengan Jungkook

"aku namja hyung"dengan muka cemberut.

Dengan cepat bibir pucat Taehyung mendarat di bibir Jungkook, hanya beberapa detik.

"tapi kookie can- ah tampan"ralatnya cepat melihat mata Jungkook menajam. Jungkook kembali berkutak dengan bawaanya

"apa kau sudah memakan obat?"tanya Jungkook membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya, sedangkan Taehyung yang tak bisa menahan rasa pening dikepalanya pun menjatuhkan badannya kembali ke ranjang.

"kurasa dengan istirahat penuh energiku akan kembali lagi jadi aku tak butuh obatan yang baunya menjijikkan itu"jelasnya dengan nada polos. Jungkook yang mendengar penjelasan aneh kekasih aliennya hanya mengelengkan kepala yang tak abis pikir.

"tapi kan, hyung nanti kau tambah sakit nih minum dulu"seru Jungkook menyodorkan beberapa butir obat yang ia ambil dilaci nangkas. Taehyung selalu meletakkan p3k disana dan beberapa obat di laci nakas.

"hoam aku merasa mengantuk kookie"ujar Taehyung pura pura dengan menguap. Jungkook pun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menaikki ranjang. Ia memasukkan beberapa butir obat itu kedalam mulutnya sendiri yang membuat Taehyung mengeryit bingung

"kau sakit juga?"tanya tapi berubah ekpresinya kala bibir Jungkook bertemu dengannya. Taehyung yang terkejut membuka sedikit celah membuat Jungkook dengan mudahnya memasukkan beberapa butir obat yang berada di mulutnya.

Taehyung mengernyit bingung dengan sesuatu yang tiba tiba masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya tanpa curiga ia menelan sesuatu itu . Terasa sudah Jungkook pun memutuskan kontaknya dengan Taehyung, terlihat kedua pipi Jungkook yang putih menampilkan warna merah muda yang membuat wajah terlihat lebih manis.

"kau memasukkan obat kedalam mulutku?"tanya Taehyung yang baru menyadari sesuatu yang ia telan terasa seperti obat.

"kalau bukan begitu kau tidak mau makan obatkan tuan singa"tuduh Jungkook yang kini berada diatas Taehyung yang terbaring lemah yang tidak bisa berbuat apa gara gara penyakit sialan ini. Terlihat muka tertekuk dengan kedua tangan dipinggang.

"a-a terima kasih"ujar Taehyung dengan mata memandang kearah lain selain Jungkook dengan muka sedikit merona walaupun terlihat pucat, namuh terlihat manis.

"Hyung"panggil Jungkook membuat Taehyung menoleh "apa?"

"bagaiman kalau kita melakukan seperti hyung lakukan padaku saat aku demam dulu"usulnya dengan senyum manis terpatri dibibirnya.

"maksud mu 'itu'?"tanya Taehyung terkejut. Bagaiman tidak, tidak secara langsung Jungkook meminta melakukan seks dengannya disaat saat Taehyung demam. "kurasa lain kali aja kookie badanku-"

"tapi hyung melakukannya padaku"ujar Jungkook menyolotkan matanya kembali –tak terima-

"tapi ini berbeda sayang"bujuknya. Bagaiman mungkin dia berada dibawah jungkook mendesah kenikmatan yang benar saja bagaiman jati dirinya sebagai seme diletak kelak.

Jungkook menurunkan badannya hingga wajah nya dan Taehyung minim jarak. Jungkook pun memerangkap tubuh Taehyung yeng berbalut selimut itu. Taehyung seketika menjadi gugup dengan kondisi seperti ini tapi tidak iblis mesum didalam dirinya malah meminta lebih.

'Gawat!'batinnya semakin darurat

"tak apa hyung kau tetap menjadi semeku"ujar dengan nada mengoda sambil bernafas ditelinga Taehyung membuat mengeliti kulit Taehyung. "baiklah ayo kita mulai"

-Cookies Pertama End-

A/N:Ini kumpulan drabble aja karena Author sudah banyak utang fanfict di 'beberapa tempat' jadi jangan marah chapternya pendek dan author akan berusaha membuat drabble sebanyak mungkin :D jadi jan bunuh Author :'v

See You*bow barang Len*


	2. Cookies 2

Fruit

Author : Nana Luna/ Diana032

Rate : T menyerempet ke M

Cast :

• BTS – Jeon Jeongguk or Jungkook

• BTS – KimTaehyung or V

Pair(s) : Vkook

Warning (s) : Yaoi, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le (asli dari otak nista bin yadong nana :v)

.

Happy Reading

Jungkook sedang pusing tujuh keliling mencari buah kesukaan sang kekasih, sebenarnya alasannya karena Jungkook ingin memberi buah itu sebagai hadiah untuk sang terkasih namun hasilnya tetap nihil buah itu tidak kunjung tampak.

Jungkook pun menghembuskan nafas kasar sampai memejit pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit.

'hah kemana buah hijau bulat itu'

Sehingga ada seorang staff dari market lewat didepannya

"permisi Noona"panggilnya membuat wanita yang staff tadi menoleh. Ia pun menghadap Jungkook dengan senyum manisnya.

"kok buah semangka tidak ada ya, noona?"tanya Jungkook sopan dan lembut ke staff tersebut

Sang staff pun berpikir sejenak lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya

"maaf ya tuan tunggu sebentar"ujarnya meminta maaf

"tak apa kok"

Lalu sih staff mengetik sebuah sms ke tidak diketahui jungkook karena jungkook tidak ingin tahu privasi orang.

"tuan kata manager stock buah semangka sedang habis jadi anda bisa memilih yang lain. Maaf sebesar besarnya tuan"ujar menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Jungkook yang tak enak melihat itu pun jadi segera menyuruhnya berhenti.

Setelah itu staff nya pergi menjauhi Jungkook.

Sehingga matanya tak sengaja melihat rak kumpulan beberapa sikat buah pisang

Deg

' _Jungkookie kenapa kau membeli pisang?'tanya Taehyung menemukan Jungkook duduk menikmati beberapa buah pisang diruang santai_

' _tidak ada hanya mencoba hyung sesekali, diganti tak apakan?'tanya imut membuat ide setan melintas diotak cabul Taehyung. ia pun menduduk diri tidak jauh dari Jungkook_

' _kau mau ngak pisang yang enak dan menyenangkan?'tawar Taehyung dengan penuh smirk_

' _mau hyung'terima Jungkook antusias –tanpa mengetahui ide setan Taehyung- diatas sofa_

 _Taehyung pun mendekat kearah jungkook membuat Jungkook salting dan malu malu._

' _ada apa hyung'tanyanya gugup_

' _tunggu sebentar aku akan memberikannya'_

' _tapi dimana?'tanya Jungkook bingung. Taehyung yang masih memasang smirk, sangat dekat dengan jungkook pun meraih tangan jungkook dan membawanya masuk kedalam melewati celana jeans, boxernya dan underwearya_

' _ini'_

 _Jungkook membulatkan matanya imut dengan muka memerah padam dengan cepat Taehyung mendaratkan kecupan ringan dibibir jungkook_

 _Cup_

' _ada apa chagi? Ayo cobalah' ajaknya sambil menuntun tangan jungkook meremas penisnya_

Blush

Sontak Jungkook merona parah mengingat kejadian yang telah lewat bersama kekasihnya saat ia membeli buah pisang dengan berahkir jungkook yang menikmati 'pisang' spesial itu memenuhi holenya.

'aku rasa aku membelikannya cookies aja'batinnya sambil melangkah menjauhi area buah.

-Cookies Kedua End-

A/N : yeay update fast :v karena pendek huehehe

Shun Akira :udah

Reechan07: udah

JonginDO:udah ;)

Nuruladi07 : kookie itu mau adilkam gak papa :v dan udh


	3. Cookies 3

Salah paham

Author : Nana Luna/ Diana032

Rate : T menyerempet ke M

Cast :

• BTS – Jeon Jeongguk or Jungkook

• BTS – KimTaehyung or V

Pair(s) : Vkook

Warning (s) : Yaoi, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le (asli dari otak nista bin yadong nana :v)

.

Happy Reading

Taehyung pun melonggar dasinya lalu menghela nafas kasar, ia frustasi dengan semua beban berat yang ia kerjakan –kerja kantor- terlebih lagi istrinya –Jungkook- sering pergi kerumah seokJin hyung ahkir ahkir ini membuat ia malas pulang kerumah.

Memang sih Taehyung seperti kanak kanak tetapi ia cemburu itu tidak bisa dielaknya. Ugh apalagi dulu Jungkook sempat bilang dulu waktu mereke JHS, dia ingin jadi acar seokjin hyung kan Taehyung jadi khawatir.

"hah"helanya lagi. Ahkirnya ia beranjak memutuskan pulang terlebih kini sudah jam 9 malam. Dengan lemas ia bangkit dan keluar dari ruangannya.

Skip

Krieet

Taehyung membuka pelan pintu rumah mereka, hanya seorang maid menyambutnya. Taehyung membuka jasnya lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Deg

Taehyung terkejut kala ia melihat sosok manis tertidur dimeja makan dengan tidur diatas lipatan tangan. Dengan pelan Taehyung menangkat sosok manis itu ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka.

Dengan pelan ia meletak tubuh Jungkook takut terbangun keranjang mereka. Ia menyingkirkan pony Jungkook lalu menarik selimut menutupi badannya sampai dada.

Taehyung merasa letih dan lelahnya hilang ketika melihat muka imut istrinya kala tidur, tapi kalau dilihat lebih dekat matanya terlihat sembab. Dengan penuh kasih sayang Taehyung mendaratkan ciuman dikening Jungkook untuk membuktikan ia rindu sosok mungil nan manis tersebut.

"Hyung"panggil mungil serak membuat Taehyung segera bangun.

Greb

Jungkook menahan tangan Taehyung.

"Jangan pergi hyungie, aku merindukanmu"desahnya lirih.

Taehyung berbalik dan mengelus punggung tangan Jungkook yang menahannya

"nado tapi hyung merasa lapar, kook-ah"ujar Taehyung. Kenapa Jungkook berkata 'rindu' karena sosok Taehyung ahkir ahkir ini menjauh dan tidak acuh dengan kehadirannya selalu menolaknya.

"apa Hyung ingin makan ? silahkan"ujar Jungkook membuka matanya menatap Taehyung dengan onyx dengan tatapan sayup.

"maksud mu"tanya Taehyung sambil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"ayo hyung 'makan' aku"tawarnya dengan wajah mengoda membuat Iblis dihati Taehyung bangkit.

"Jinjja?"tanya Taehyung bersmirk. Dimata Jungkook Taehyung terlihat lebih tampan kala ia bersmirk.

" hyung pasti marah denganku jadi hukum aku malam ini hard hyung"Jungkook menarik Taehyung lalu mengencupnya singkat.

"baiklah" Taehyung pun menghentikan semua yang ingin Jungkook katakan dengan ciuman liarnya.

-setelah nc-

Taehyung mengusap dahi yang penuh peluh dipipi imut Jungkook.

"Hyung"Panggil Jungkook setelah mengatur nafasnya. Ia memeluk tubuh tegap Taehyung, Taehyung pun membalas pelukkan Jungkook.

"hm"Taehyung hanya menjawab dengan dengungan ia masih memejamkan matanya lelah dengan 'olah raga malam' mereka.

"apakah Hyung marah dengan ku gara gara aku sering main kerumah seokjin hyung?"tanya Jungkook pelan sambil mengelus rambut berantakkan suaminya –akibat dirinya sendiri-

"uhuk"tiba tiba Taehyung terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook yang tepat sasaran.

"jangan khawatir Hyung, aku, cintaku dan tubuhku hanya milikmu Hyung. Dan kenapa aku sering kerumah seokjin hyung aku ingin belajar memasak kue cookies, hyung"jelasnya. Taehyung menatap onyx Jungkook lama memastikan ia Jujur. Benar tak terlihat kebohongan melainkan kejujuran dan ketulusan terdaat didalam mata kelam itu.

"Mianhe Kookie karena hyung menjauhimu beberapa hari hanya kesalah paham ini"sesal Taehyung memeluk tubuh telanjang Jungkook erat.

"tak apa hyung, saranghae"ujar Jungkook mencium lembut bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung pun merenganggankan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah istrinya lalu mendekatkan lagi

"nado"balasnya lalu mencium bibir Jungkook lembut.

-Cookies ketiga End-

Makasih udah membaca. Mengreview dan melike *bow bareng V-flower dan SeeU*

Maaf ya nana ndak bias balas satu satu T.T


	4. Cookies 4

Chess

Author : Nana Luna/ Diana032

Rate : T menyerempet ke M

Cast :

• BTS – Jeon Jeongguk or Jungkook

• BTS – KimTaehyung or V

Pair(s) : Vkook

Warning (s) : Yaoi, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal, bahasa terbelit belit, de le le (asli dari otak nista bin yadong nana :v lalu catur itu adalah olahraga kegemaran Nana :3)

.

Happy Reading

.

Jungkook yakin pertahan dan strategi nya sudah terlampau sempurna dalam permain berpikir ini. Jungkook sudah mengawali permainanannya dengan langkah yang elegan dan matang. Jungkook juga menghindari memosisikan bidak secara berdekat dekatan. Lalu juga, selama ini dia sudah bermain dengan tenang dan bersikaplah seperti pemain profesional.

Tetapi berubah ketika namja mesum yang sialannya adalah kekasih Jungkook ini mengobrak abrik setiap wilayahnya dengan kuda. Namja itu menyelami posisi kuda bagaikan ia seorang kesatria yang gagah dan berani di perperangan.

Bahkan Jungkook kewalahan menghadapinya. Padahal, Jungkook adalah pemain terbaik di sekolahnya dan bahkan akan diikuti olimpiade. Tetapi, bagaimana bisa seorang CEO yang tidak pernah menyentuh catur bisa mengobrak abrik wilayahnya dengan begitu sempurna? Bukankah itu aneh.

Bahkan, sang Raja tidak berkutik ketika sang menteri melayangkan pedangnya kearahnya. Layak Jungkook pertama kali bertemu Namja mesum ini. Terpesona didalam ketampanannya.

"sialan Kau hyung"kesalnya karena posisi nya terjepit bahkan bergerak saja susah. Dengan Langkah elegan Taehyung –kekasih dari Jungkook- mendekat dan mengunci segala pemberontakan Jungkook.

"kau lengah chagi"Ujar Taehyung bersmirk Tampan.

"kau harus bersiap siap"

Jungkook pun bergerak sepetak mundur namun telat, Taehyung menghadangnya. Membuat Jungkook tak berkutik untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Hyung curang"tuduhnya kesal.

"dimana curangnya?"tanya Taehyung bingung menatap Papan catur lalu beralih kemanik manik imut Jungkook.

"Hyung mengelabuiku, aku yakin itu"kukuhnya.

"kesempatan catur itu cuman sekali, kookie. Kau tahu"Jungkook hanya mendekap tangan lucu. beserta mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Seolah tidak ingin mendengar percakapan Taehyung. Taehyung terkekeh dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

Taehyung pun duduk disebelah Jungkook. Dengan perlahan ia tarik si mungil mendekat kearahnya.

"Chagi-ah"panggil lembut. Taehyung menyenderkan kepalanya dipucuk kepala Jungkook. Helaian rambut Jungkook membelainya lembut dan menyenangkan.

"..."tapi Jungkook tetap kesal. Taehyung terkekeh melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya seperti anak kecil jika ia tak mendapatkan ia inginkan.

"tetap begitu. Tetap tak berkutik terhadapku"terusnya sambil menghirup meresapi aroma Jeruk yang menguar dari rambut Jungkook –gara gara sampoo yang ia pakai-

"kau senang melihatku kalahkan, Hyung"jawab ketus pertanda ia marah. Namun, tubuh cantiknya tak beranjak sebarang sedikitpun malah menikmati perlakuan Taehyung yang sangat ia sukai.

"jika kau melemah dari orang lain, mungkin aku akan merasah sedih"jelas Taehyung. Tangan kurusnya menelusup lalu merengkuh pinggang kekasihnya.

"maksudnya"kerut Jungkook tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir Taehyung

"jika Kau membiarkan hatimu diambil yang lain aku akan mati, kau mengertikan maksudku? Biarkan aku menjadi sang Kuda. Untuk melindungi sang Ratu dari ancaman berbahaya" ungkap Taehyung tegas dan tulus.

Jungkook yang berasa didekapannya pun merona, lalu ia mengelus punggung tangan Taehyung penuh sayangnya pada sang Hyung.

"berjanjilah Hyung, kau selalu menjadi Kuda maksudku kesatria berkuda yang selalu bersiaga melindungiku dan menjagaku"pinta Jungkook manja nan imut.

"bukahkan itu tugas sang kuda?" jungkook pun mengulum senyum tipis mendengar sang kekasih

Tiba tiba,Jungkook membalikkan badannya menhadap sang kekasih. Ia memberi kencupan ringan dibibir tebal sang terkasih. Sedangkan Taehyung mengulum senyum melihat kelakuan imut kekasih kelincinya.

"oh ya, kau tidak melupakan taruhan itu kan, Tuan kelinci?"tanya Taehyung dengan seringai Tampan diwajahya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"memangnya ada apa,Tuan singa ?"tanya dibuat sepolos mungkin. Jungkook sebenarnya ia tak lupa kesepakatan mereka, jika Jungkook kalah; Jungkook harus memberi 'makan' sang Hyung

"memberi 'makan' ke singa yang lapar ini" masih terpasang seringai tampan diwajah Taehyung. "ah, tampaknya aku banyak tugas Hyungie. Jadi kapan kapan ya, chagi?"pintanya dengan Bunny eyes yang tak mempan dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangkat Tubuh Jungkook kearah kamar.

"LEPASKAN AKU HYUNG~~~"teriaknya

Blam

Pintu kamar terkunci

Digantikan suara desahan kenikmatan dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

.

-Cookies keempat selesai-

Ini terinspirasi ketika aku menasehatkan pacarku yang asal asalan menggunakan kuda padahal setiap bidak sangatlah berharga. -,-

(Jungkook yang white dan Taehyung yang black)

Mungkin posisinya Jungkook Raja 2G – 2H karena Kuda 4F meng skak. Kalau mundur ia dijaga Benteng E1, lalu bagian Taehyung Menteri E8 – G2. Ini posisi Agar mudah dipahami reader-nim :'3

.

Cie yang suka yang suka NC'an :v

.

See You next chapter ^.^)/


	5. Cookies 5

Dance

Author : Nana Luna/ Diana032

Rate : T menyerempet ke M

Cast :

• BTS – Jeon Jeongguk or Jungkook

• BTS – KimTaehyung or V

Pair(s) : Vkook

Warning (s) : Yaoi, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le (asli dari otak nista bin yadong nana :v)

.

.

Happy Reading

Taehyung memasukki apartemennya gusar, ini adalah Jam istirahat dikantornya tapi ia malas terus berada dikantor. Alasannnya ia rindu kekasih bunnynya.

Pertama kali Taehyung mendengar suara lagu AOA, salah satu nama girlband yang terkenal. namun siapa yang sedang menikmatinya? Taehyung pun melempar jasnya diatas sofa lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya keruangan santai terletak bersebelahan dengan ruangan tamu.

Baru menginjakkan kaki, dan Seketika itupula ia menatap datar "Jungkookie kau seperti ulat jika kau bernari seperti itu"ujarnya datar.

Deg

Seketika Jungkook menghentikan gerakkannya. Ia tidak melanjutkan koregrafi terahkir. Jungkook yang mendengar komentar kekasih alien, merasa ingin mencekik kekasih seenak jidat bilang bergerak seperti ulat. padahal ia telah bersusah payah latihan yang waktunya dikata tidaklah lama.

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook melotot pun plus aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya membuat ia meneguk air ludah kasar.

"oh tadi Hyung capek, jadi meracau tidak jelas kookie"jawab Taehyung lalu ia memundurkan langkahnya kala Jungkook maju.

Sret

Buk

Dengan cekatan Jungkook menarik Taehyung duduk.

"Lihat ini hyung, kau pasti menyukainya"ujarnya diselingi seringaian cantik, membuat Taehyung fokus dengannya sekalian bersusah payah menelan ludahnya.

Ia pun mengambil remote dvd, lalu memencet tomboh replay. Taehyung hanya diam melihat tindak tanduk sang kekasih diatas lantai.

Jungkook pun mendudukan tubuhnya penuh pecaya diri.

'Got it'

Ia pun meniru dance koreografi, lalu ia melebarkan kakinya lalu turun kelantai dengan muka sensual.

Glup

Tiba tiba kepala mesum Taehyung berjalan melihat 'sesuatu' yang seksi. Ditambah Jungkook memakai celana boxer dan kaos merah. Membuat sesuatu mulai bangkit dari kuburnya :v

Jungkook pun memperagakan cat dance dengan serius.

'kurasa Jungkook lebih bagus, dari pada mereka'batin Taehyung menatap Jungkook gusar, antara nafsu dan fokus.

Lalu Jungkook duduk memutarkan kepalanya dengan bibir seakan merayu Taehyung.

'oh tidak'batin Taehyung. Tanpa sadar ia mendekat kearah Jungkook yang sibuk dengan tarian AoA something.

Kini jari jentik Jungkook berjalan diatas pahanya membuat sesuatu Taehyung makin bangkit dari Alam Gajenya. :v . setangah ereksi itu sangat menyakitkan.

Greb

"hyung?"panggil Jungkook heran. Ia pun mendongak kearah Taehyung yang sudah merah padam, menahan nafsunya.

"kookie"panggilnya dengan suara terendah dan beratnya terdengar sangat sexy.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab Kookie"jelasnya dengan nafas tak teratur karena libido naik. Dengan cepat Taehyung menahan Tangan Jungkook lalu membawanya kedaerah terlarang "kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ini"

Deg

"kurasa bukan salahku hyung"

Greb

"KYAA~"

.

.

-Cookies kelima end-

A/N: anjirr gue susah membuat ff rate T tapi ngak bisa buat Rate M naze? T.T

Oky jan tipuk nana karena Ratenya menyenggol rate M ;v itu karena otak yadong nana ngak kuat iman melihat kedua Magnae itu*digebuk rame rame* sekian perhatiannya see you ^.^)/ *bow bareng Len ama Miku*


	6. Cookies 6

Bunny

Author : Nana Luna/ Diana032

Rate : T menyerempet ke M

Cast :

• BTS – Jeon Jeongguk or Jungkook

• BTS – KimTaehyung or V

Pair(s) : Vkook

Warning (s) : Yaoi, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le (sebenarnya terinspirasi di anime Fairy Tale consplay punya Lucy gitu tetapi itu hanya conspay ide cerita punya otak nista Nana kok :'3)

.

Happy reading

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menekukan wajah manisnya itu. Jungkook kini berada dikamar mereka –Taehyung dan Jungkook- sambil menatap baju itu kesal bercampur horror.

"cepat ya Kookie"teriak Taehyung kencang dari sebalik Pintu.

Jungkook sebenarya menerima saja dipanggil Kelinci dengan orang orang dekatnya terutama tidak akan marah disamakan dengan hewan imut itu, jungkook juga tidak marah memakai pakaian layaknya kelinci.

Tetapi

" _kookie, kemarin hyung tak sengaja menghampiri hari consplay dijepang saat Hyung bertugas kejepang beberapa Minggu yang lalu"jelasnya riang. "Hyung tak sengaja melihat baju Lucy dari Fairy tail mengunakan baju dengan bando kelinci yang imut~ jadi hyung membelinya satu untukmu"lanjutnya membuat Jungkook shock berat._

 _Yang benar saja ia disamakan dengan yeoja dengan kekasihnya sendiri?_

 _Tak lihatkah ia bahwa Jungkook tak punya melon (kalau tulis yang sebenarnya terlalu frontal jadi maaf ya reader kalau author ganti ^^) tetapi taehyung tetap bertekad_

" _tenang Jungkookie, aku tak melihat sebagai yeoja. tetapi aku ingin lihat sisi moe mu, kookie"Ujar Taehyung ceria._

 _Dengan sekuat tenaga Taehyung mendorong Jungkook kekamar sambil memasukkan baju consplay tadi._

"demi tuhan, apa salahku mempunyai kekasih Alien ini"ringisnya tetapi tetap membuka pakaiannya. "ini sebenarnya baju renang atau host sih?"ujarnya bingung karena baju itu batas pangkal pahanya. Lalu kaki mulus nan putih Jungkook tertutup stocking.

Lalu Jungkook menyematkan kayak kerah dipergelangan tangannya dan sentuhan terahkir Jungkook meletakkan bando diatas kepalanya.

Ceklek

"Jung-"Nafas Taehyung tercekat saking terpakunya melihat Jungkook dengan penampilan manis ditambah bando kelinci dikepalanya membuat ia berkali kali lipat manis dimata Taehyung.

Jungkook yang ditatap intens dengan Taehyung merona malu, ia berusaha menarik baju itu menutupi dadanya yang agak terekpor.

"kurasa baju ini kurang cocok denganku dan sangat menjijikkan"dengus Jungkook teraut wajah jijik. "kau cantik jungkook-ah"puji Taehyung yang masih terpaku dengan penampilan lucu dan seksi Jungkook.

"demi tuhan, Hyung! Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, aku sangat malu"teriak Jungkook histeris sambil menutup kedua mukanya yang sudah merona parah menahan malu. Taehyung pun berjalan mendekat kearah Jungkook.

Ia mengelus Rambut Jungkook tanpa menyentuh bando telinga kelinci itu, satu tangannya meraih sebelah tangan Jungkook memperlihatkan muka Jungkook yang manis.

"tak apa apa, aku kan kekasih kookie. Jadi, buat apa malu?"tanyanya lembut sambil tersenyum. "aku sampai tak percaya jika tuhan rela memberikan Malaikat cantik nan manis sepertimu Kookie"ujarnya lembut diselingi senyuman tampannya.

Jungkook merona, bukan malu tertapi tersipu dengan kata kata romantis Taehyung yang berasal dari lubuk hati paling dalam nan tulus. Jungkook tahu Taehyung tak akan membohonginya.

Cup

Dengan cepat Jungkook memberi kencupan dibibir tebal Taehyung membuat Taehyung merona samar disertai blank. Jungkook tersenyum manis sekali.

"Hyungie, gomawo selama ini hyung mencintaiku dengan tulus, aku juga mencintaimu Taetae-hyung"ujar tulus diselingi senyum Bunny-toothnya.

Taehyung menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukkanya. Ia bahagia walaupun ia mempunyai kekasih Seorang siswa SHS yang dikata orang masih sangat Labil tapi sosok Jungkook menepis kenyataan itu kuat kuat.

Kruuuk

Suara gaje itu pun berkumandang. Taehyung yang memeluk Jungkook pun menegang dengan Muka dihiasi rona merah.

"ayo makan Hyungie"ajak Jungkook sambil melepaskan pelukkan Taehyung. Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

.

-Cookies keenam end-

Consplay itu kostum ya tapi kostum chara dari film.

And nana senang menulis kalau V itu seorang CEO dari perusahaan antah barantah :v dan Jungkook anak SHS.

See You and thanks to Review *bow bareng Mikuo dan Lenka*


	7. Cookies 7

Gift To MinYoon couple

Author : Nana Luna/ Diana032

Rate : T menyerempet ke M

Cast :

• BTS – Jeon Jeongguk or Jungkook

• BTS – KimTaehyung or V

Pair(s) : Vkook

Warning (s) : Yaoi, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le (asli dari otak nista bin yadong nana :v)

.

.

Happy reading

.

Enjoy

Jungkook sedang sibuk memerhatikan kue Chocolate Chips cookies yang ia buat beberap jam yang lalu. Ia pun tersenyum melihat hasilnya, matang dengan sempurna karena dari bawah cookiesnya sudah berwarna cokelat. Ia pun tersenyum senang karena usahanya bertapa di dapur selama berjam jam lamanya berhasil.

Ia mengambil salah satu dari cookies itu, tanpa ragu ragu ia pun mengigit kecil.

"hm, lumayan"komentarnya puas. Jungkook pun membuka apron merah maroonnya lalu mengantung di sebelah pintu dapur . namun, jungkook merasa ada yang aneh dengan rumah ini. Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan, mencoba memikir apa yang aneh.

Sehingga beberapa menit baru ia ingat, kekasihnya yang mesum plus pabonya tidak menampakkan tanda tanda kehidupan. Jungkook lalu berdiri, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan santai.

Nihil

Hingga mata kelam tak sengaja menangkap note kecil dimeja, dengan cepat ia meraih catatan itu.

'maaf kookie hyung ada keperluan mendadak ^^ mungkin jam 5 hyung akan pulang

Orang yang dicintai jungkook selamanya'

"percaya diri sekali dia"cibirnya membaca 'orang yang dicintai selamanya'. Jungkook terkekeh singkat sambil menoleh ke jam dinding yang terpasang di ruang dinding itu.

"hah~ masih lama lagi"runtuknya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ceklek

"aku pulang"ujar Taehyung memasukki rumahnya dengan kekasihnya. Ia pun melepaskan sepatunya hingga sepasang kaki berada didepan membuyarkan kefokusannya. Ia mendongak melihat wajah sang pemilik kaki.

"hyung, dari mana saja?"tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung tajam. Taeyung hanya menyengir tidak jelas, "membeli ini"ujarnya sambil mengangkat belanjannya. Jungkook pun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"apa itu hyung"tanya bingung sambil merampas apa yang dibawa Taehyung. Jungkook pun segera mejulurkan tangannya merabah apa yang dibeli Taehyung, hingga tangannya menyentuh sebuah benda yang dibeli hyungnya.

Ia tarik keluar, namun saat benda horror itu keluar dari tempatnya, jungkook seketika menjadi blank. Taehyung yang bingung dengan namja chingunya yang tidak bergerak mau apapun hanya menatap kosong barang yang ia beli.

"h-hyung, kenapa hyung beli ini?"tanya sedikit merona, bagaimana tidak Taehyung membeli underware dua bungkus yang terlihat mahal dan terbuat dari bahan yang bagus. Tapi bukan itu yang salah,untuk apa coba dia membeli underware ? bahkan lebih parahnya lagi itu adalah hadiah untuk pasangan MinYoon kelak.

"tentu saja, itu sangat berguna"ujar sambil bersmirk, jungkook tidak merasa hawa hawa negatif.

"kapan?"tanya Jungkook polos.

"saat mereka malam pertama kookie"ujar taehyung gemas.

"eh?"ujar jungkook yang masih belum mengerti

"kau ingin tahu, apa yang mereka akan lakukan saat malam pertama?"tanya Taehyung sambil menurun naikkan alisnya memasang tampang gaje.

"hu'um"serunya berbinar binar dan semangat.

"oky, biar aku pratekkan dikamar kita"ujar sok kalem dengan nada membuat Jungkook makin penasaran.

Tidak tahukah kau jeon jungkook bahwa yang dimaksud Taehyung adalah itu ? :v

-cookies kedelapan selesai-

Omake

Yoongi sedang membuka kado dari temannya dan Jimin yang setia menemaninya. Tetapi saat melihat kado gambar kelinci, Jimin pun mengambilnya tapi kok bulu kuduk yoongi meremang ya?

Jimin pun melihat label dan pesan yang memberinya.

To : yoongi hyung dan Jimin

From : Jeon Jungkook

(seketika arwah tidak menyenangkan keluar dari tubuh Jimin gara gara kebiasaan Jungkook tak memanggilnya Hyung)

"sial, masih sempat juga ia mengejekku pendek dan masih kecil, ngak sadar diri"kesalnya membuat yoongi terkekeh kecil.

'aku sebenarnya tak berniat mengirim ini dan kado ini sebenarnya berasal dari taetae hyung, ugh mianhe ya yoongi hyung. Kau tahu aku sangat berharap bisa menyusul kepernikahan bersama Taetae hyung dan selamat atas pernikahan kalian.

p.s. : buat kami ponakkan yang banyak ya ^^ dari Taehyung yang paling tampan

"khukhukhu"gelak jimin membuat yoongi menatap pesan Jungkook, dengan cepat ia mengambil alih. Jimin pun mengeluarkan beberapa underware yang dibeli Taehyung untuk nya.

Seketika yoongi menegang sambil menatap Jimin horror

"yoongi hyung~"ujar Jimin.

'awas kau alien'batinnya. Ia mencoba lari tetapi kekuatan Jimin lebih besar darinya.

"ayoo~"ujarnya sambil mengendong yoongi bak karung beras.

"tidaak"teriak Yoongi yang telambat.

.

.

A/N : arigatto minna *bow sama member Love Live* lalu author ingin meminta maaf

pertama maaf soal typo yang bertebaran T.T *dilempar kertas*

Kedua maaf chapternya pendek pendek inikan drabble :'v *dilempar tomat busuk*

Dan ketiga maaf tak membalas reviewnya satu satu :'( *dilempar piano rusak*

and see you ^.^)/ *kencup readernya satu satu* i lup yu


	8. Cookies 8

Uke koodere

Author : Nana Luna/ Diana032

Rate : T menyerempet ke M

Cast :

• BTS – Jeon Jeongguk or Jungkook

• BTS – KimTaehyung or V

Pair(s) : Vkook

Warning (s) : Yaoi, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le (asli dari otak nista bin yadong nana :v)

.

.

Happy reading

Kini terlihat siswa yang bername tag Kim Taehyung sedang membaca buku manganya. ia terlihat sangat fokus manga tersebut dan tak membiarkan satu kata terlewat dari indra penglihatannya. Manga yang bertema doujinshi yaoi. Taehyung memang biasanya menghindari membaca berbau yaoi tetapi itu dulu sebelum ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang hobae kelas 1, ia mulai mempertanyakan apakah dirinya masih straight?

Ia juga tak yakin, ia bukanlah seme yang selalu dibayangkan pasangan lainnya. Tampan ? ia lebih terlihat imut dan manis bahkan ada beberapa namja tampan menembaknya beberapa minggu lalu.

Harga diri Taehyung terluka sekali ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Sedangkan, yang ia sukai adalah namja manis dan tampan. Kalau melihat fisiknya, Taehyung mengaku kalah karena namja yang ia sukai lebih tinggi sedikit dan besar daripada tubuh kurusnya.

Semua pemikiran itu membuat Taehyung tak konsen lagi membaca mangannya.

Tap

Tap

"Hyung!"panggil seseorang yang sangat ia kenali. Dia Jeon Jungkook, hobae yang ia sukai sejak satu bulan yang lalu berjalan kearah sofa yang ditempati Taehyung.

"hyung!"panggilnya lagi membuat Taehyung menoleh dan menyembunyikan mangannya dibelakang punggung.

"nde, Jungkook?"sahutnya.

"hyung tolong ajari aku menjadi uke"pinta Jungkook lantang

"uhuk"permintaan Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersedak ludah sendiri.

"b-baiklah"konfir Taehyung agak ragu. Demi tuhan, Taehyung sangat meringis sekali ketika Jungkook memintanya terang terangan begitu. 'apakah Jungkook menilainya uke?' itu pikiraan negatif Taehyung yang terlintas saat itu juga.

"okey, nanti sore Hyung datang kerumah Kookie ya"ujar ceria lalu pergi setelah melambaikan tangan. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang dalam mode blank

Duk

Manga Taehyung terjatuh dari tangan Taehyung, mengambarkan betapa shocknya Taehyung.

..

"Hyung apakah kookie harus bersifat feminim dan belajar beragyeo?"tanya Jungkook shock. Padahal pertanyaan itu terus ia tanya kepada Taehyung, dan sudah berapa kalinya Taehyung mengangguk. Tapi Jungkook tidak yakin bisa.

"iya, kook-ah"ujar Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook, yang imut saat mode shock.

"t-Tapi itu menjijikkan"jujur Jungkook. Taehyung hanya mengelengkan kepalanya melihat Jungkook yang begitu polos. "lihat ini! Pertama, letakkan kedua tangan mu dipipi. lalu miringkan kepala, dan sentuhan terahkir tersenyum biasa tak perlu dipaksakan"ujar Taehyung sambil mempraktekkan ucapannya.

Tanpa Taehyung ketahui pipi Jungkook merona samar, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat Taehyung mempraktekkannya.

"kurasa sampai disini saja hyung, besok aku akan mencoba penampilan feminim"ujar Jungkook tegak dari sofa. Taehyung juga mengangguk singkat, lalu berpamitan pulan dengan eomma Jungkook dan Jungkook sendiri.

"bye bye kook-ah"

..

Besok paginya jungkook berpenampilan rapi dan sikap terlihat sedikit feminim, membuat Taehyung tersenyum melihatnya. Wajah Jungkook yang tak biasa, ekpresi enegnya yang ia tahan dan beberapa tingkah membuat Taehyung gemas sendiri melihat.

"hah, menyebalkan~"ujar Jungkook membaringkan diri disofa yang terletak diatap sekolah.

"Hyung"panggilnya membuat Taehyung menoleh. "otte?"tanya tersenyum. Membuat Taehyung salah tingkah melihat senyuman manis Jungkook. "kurasa lumayan untukmu kook-ah"ujarnya setelah menimang nimang keputusan dan penilaiannya. "gomawo hyung"

..

Ternyata tidak semulus Jungkook dan Taehyung perkirankan, dihari selanjutnya ada dua namja yang berstatus sebagai musuh Jungkook, mendatangi Jungkook dan Taehyung diatap sekolah.

"cih ternyata seorang Jeon Jungkook telah berubah jadi yeoja, ayo seok kita hajar dia"ujar salah satu orang yang berkulit Tan seksi. Dianggukkan dengan teman yang dipanggil seok tadi.

Jungkook tak berkutik, ia bimbang menghancurkan image yang baru ia bangun atau memilih pasrah dipukul. Namun ia memilih opsi kedua walaupun ia Tahu itu berbahaya bagi yang berwarna kulit Tan tadi melayangkan tinjua kearah Jungkook, namun dengan sigap Taehyung menahan tangan namja itu. Namja itu kesal malah menyerang Taehyug, membuat Taehyung jatuh tertelungkup. Ia meringis perutnya yang baru saja dipukul dan ujur Bibir sedikit sobek.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya lalu menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Ia menyingkap lengan baju seragamnya, lalu membuka kancing bagian atas baju seragamnya.

Namja yang berkulit Tan tadi menyeringai melihat Jungkook telah bangkit. Dengan cepat Jungkook melayangkan tinjuannya ke namja yang barusan menyeringai, lalu menendang perutnya. Teman namja itu menyerang Jungkook dari belakang saat Jungkook memijak mijak kepala Namja itu. Dengan sigap Jungkook menangkap kepalan tangan namja itu lalu memelintirnya kebelakang.

"dengar! Kalian berdua tak berhak menyentuh orang yang sangat kusayangi!"ujar Jungkook lantang terdapat peringatan yang sangat menyeramkan dan menakutkan dibalik kata kata itu, membuat kedua namja itu mengangguk pasrah lalu berlari kabur.

Jungkook pun membantu menegakkan badan Taehyung yang terbaring dilantai, dan membawanya kesofa.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa?"tanya sambil mengelus bibir Taehyung yang perih.

"appo, jangan disentuh bocah" membuat jari Jungkook berhenti.

"maaf hyung"sesalnya. Matanya tak berani menatap mata Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya.

Dahi Taehyung berkerut, bukan seharusnya Taehyung yang minta maaf ? karena tidak bisa melindungi Jungkook, sedangkan dirinya seorang seme. Bukankah, tugas seme melindungi buka dilindungi ?

"seharusnya, aku meminta maaf kook-ah tidak bisa melindungimu dari namja namja tadi"ujar Taehyung lirih yang juga merasa bersalah.

"tak apa hyung, maaf aku tak bisa menjadi uke yang kau inginkan"ujar Jungkook tersenyum lirih. Jadi alasan kenapa Jungkook giat belajar menjadi uke feminim, dan ideal hanya untuk Taehyung seorang, tak ada lagi yang lain.

"Jinjja?"pertanyaan yang keluar begitu saja saat, Jungkook mengucapnya.

"nde"jawab Jungkook takut takut. Ia memejam mata takut sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk membuat perisai di hatinya.

Puk

Tangan Taehyung mendarat pelan dikepala Jungkook, sontak membuat Jungkook membuka matanya. Dengan pelan tangannya ia gerakkan dengan gerakkan mengelus sayang.

"gomawo Jungkookie, aku senang Jungkook yang bagaimanapun itu. Biar jika ia adalah namja yang keren, kejam, dan manly. Tapi bagiku Jungkook adalah namja yang manis dan polos, aku mencintaimu"ujar Taehyung dengan lembut. Jungkook mengadakan kepalanya melihat manik Taehyung, cinta yang tulus terlihat disana. Tak ada kabut kebohongan.

"nado"balasnya lalu menarik kerah baju Taehyung, mempertemukan bibirnya ke bibir Taehyung. Taehyung sangat pasif dalam ciuman, ia tak bisa membalas lumatan lumatan Jungkook.

Jungkook lalu melepaskan ciumannya, "kookie maaf, jika hyung tak bisa"

Jungkook mengeleng pelan, ia menatap Taehyung dengan tersenyum lembut membuat senyuman kotak taehyung turut mekar.

"tak apa apa, kita bisa belajar dari awal dalam ciuman sampai tahap yang.." putus jungkook, katika tak tahan membayangkan ia didominasikan Taehyung yang begitu seksi dan mengariahkan dengan erangan penuh kenikmatan.

'apa yang kupikirkan?'tanya Jungkook dalam hati 'kenapa aku bisa perpikiran seperti itu' batinnya shock dengan pikirannya. "kook?ada apa" suara Taehyung membuat Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya menoleh kewajah tampan Taehyung yang terdapat luka sobek diujung bibirnya.

"tak ada apa apa, hyung"elak Jungkook cepat sambil mengibas tangannya didepan wajahnya yang merona.

"lalu apa lanjutan dari "tahap yang" itu?" tanya penasaran.

"Hyung tak perlu tahu, kapan kapan kookie ajari kok hal yang menyenangkan"janji Jungkook

"benarkah ? baiklah kalau gitu hyung tunggu"ujar Taehyung senang. Apa kah kau tidak paham arah pembicaraan Jungkook, Tae?

"ayo pulang"ajaknya mengenggam erat Namjachingunya.

.

-Cookies kedelapan selesai-

.

A/Nana : yeay ff mesum nana lainnya muncul :'v siapa mau request :3 tunjukkan tulis direview sambil mengangkat kaki yack


	9. Cookies 9

EH?

Author : Nana Luna/ Diana032

Rate : T

Cast :

• BTS – Jeon Jeongguk or Jungkook

• BTS – KimTaehyung or V

Pair(s) : Vkook

Warning (s) : Yaoi, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le

.

Happy Reading

.

Buk

Mata Jungkook membola melihat pemuda yang kini ia himpit, sedangkan yang dihimpit juga terkejut. Setelah beberapa menit Jungkook baru tersadar dengan cepat ia tarik kembali tubuhnya dari atas pemuda itu.

"Maaf sunbae"ujar cepat cepat dengan pipi merona padam.

Demi tuhan, ia baru saja pindah sudah mendapat kesialan lagi, tamat sudah.

"tak apa"sahut pemuda itu bangkit menepuk celana seragam sekolahnya sambil menatap Jungkook.

"sampai jumpa, Jungkook-ssi"ujar memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang terpaku.

'dari mana ia tahu namaku?'batinnya histeris antara senang dan takut/?

.

Jungkook merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa kram. Jalan yangg Jungkook lalui cukup sepi, ditambah ini sudah larut malam sangat sedikit orang yang keluar dari rumahnya. Jungkook mempunyai perkejaan paruh waktu jangan berpikir buruk.

Greb

"hei manis"

Seketika bulu kuduk Jungkook berdiri ditambah ada seseorang memegang erat pergelangan tangannya.

"l-lepaskan aku, kumohon"pinta sedikit begetar. Jungkook terlalu takut dan panik.

"aku akan melepaskannya, asal kita bersenang senang dulu"ujar pemuda yang berumur itu mengerikan. Jungkook semakin bergetar, dengan susah payah ia mencoba malah genggaman itu makin erat.

"K-kumohon j-jangan hiks"pintanya lagi kini air matanya turun. Jungkook berdoa didalam hati semoga ada yang mau menolongnya walau itu cukup mustahil mengingat ini sudah larut.

"Lepaskan kekasihku brengsek"

Bug

Sosok itu langsung melayangkan tinju ke Ajhussi alhasil pergangan itu terlepas. Dengan cepat Jungkook berlari kebelakang punggung pemuda yang ia tabrak tadi siang.

"brengsek!"teriak ajussi itu menghapus bekas darah dibibirnya lalu melayangkan tinju yang ditangkap dengan mudah dengan Taehyung. Dengan cepat ia memelintir tangan ajussi tadi.

"akh"

"Dengar! Jangan pernah menyentuh dia kalau kau masih ingin selamat"ujar Taehyung dingin dibalas anggukkan cepat dengan ajussi tersebut.

Jungkook tersenyum senang, setelah Ajussi itu pergi ia menyentuh punggung Taehyung.

Taehyung berbalik menghadap Jungkook. Ia memasang senyum hangat membuat Jungkook merasa jantung berdegup begitu kencang.

"Terima-"

Mata Jungkook membola, perkataan terputus. Ia terpaku dengan sosok Taehyung didepannya. Saat cahaya bulan mengenai pemuda itu, terlihat dua pasang telingan serigala berwarna perak ditambah lensa matanya merah.

"Jungkook?"panggilnya takut takut melihat Jungkook seketika diam yang melihat wujud hibridnya. Sial.

"Ah Lucunya~"pekik Jungkook memegang kedua telinga Taehyung membuat Taehyung terkejut dengan tindakkan diluar dugaanya.

"Jungkook? Kau tak takut?"tanya Taehyung yang masih terkejut. Jungkook mengelengkan kepalanya lalu memasang senyum kearah Taehyung membuat darah Taehyung berdesir.

"Benarkah?"tanya masih dengan keraguan. "aniya. Oh ya kita belum perkenalan, namaku Jeon Jungkook"ujar memperkenalkan dirinya disambut tatapan datar Taehyung.

"aku sudah tahu"balasnya tak kalah datar. "dari mana kau tahu sunbae?"tanya Jungkook berdebar debar.

"dari nama tag baju seragammu"balasnya membuat Jungkook menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal. "oh, begitu. Kalau sunbae?"tanya berbalik ke Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung, oh mengingat ini sudah larut. Mau kuantarkan pulang hm?"tawarnya dengan senyuman yang mematikan. Sedangkan Jungkook yang melihatnya langsung salah tingkah sendiri.

"B-baiklah"

.

"Tae-hyung!"teriak Jungkook melihat siluet namja yang sudah hampir sebulan ia berteman. Namun, Namja itu tak merespon melainkan semakin jauh dari Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya memandang Taehyung sedih.

"Tae-hyung, ada apa denganmu?"guman sedih. Demi tuhan Taehyung menjauhinya tanpa alasan, Jungkook bahkan mengucapkan maaf bila mereka bertemu secara tak disengaja.

.

"Tae-hyung!"panggilnya tak menyerah membuat Taehyung sedikit jengkel. Taehyung menoleh menatap Jungkook lalu membuang nafas. "apa?"tanya tanpa berbasa basi sedikitpun.

"Hyu-"

Cup

Mata Jungkook melotot tak percaya menatap taehyung yang mengencup bibirnya lalu melepaskannya.

"aku menyukaimu"ujar Taehyung lalu pergi dari hadapan Jungkook. Jungkook masih shock dengan pernyataan barusan dan adegan yang berlangsung hanya beberapa menit tersebut.

.

"TAE-HUNG~"teriaknya membuat Taehyung berhenti tapi tak menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun.

"Hyung! Ada apa denganmu? Aku tak mengerti dengan tingkah lakumu"serunya dengan sekali tarikkan nafas. Taehyung tak bergeming dan tak juga membantah.

"aku tak tahu apa salahku padamu! Tapi kenapa Hyung menjauhiku tanpa alasan?" ahkirnya Jungkook berhasil mengeluarkan uneg unegnya. "Hyung, kau tahu kau memberiku harapan lalu membuangku? Apa maumu Hyung?"tanya Jungkook. Air matanya turun membasahi pipinya.

"aku dalam masa Heat"balas Taehyung ahkirnya.

"eh? EH?"jerit Jungkook bingung.

"aku tak mau mendekatimu karena hormonku bisa meledak ledak, tak mungkin aku memerkosamu di sekolah"sambung dengan bahasa sedikit frontal. Rahang Jungkook rasanya ingin lepas mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu! Aku sedikit kesal karena banyak hibrid mendekatimu, tetapi aku tak bisa menyentuhmu"ujar mengacak surainya yang malah menambah kesan seksi. "karena aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai mate-ku dan mengandung anakku setelah tamat sekolah"lanjutnya tambah rasa bersalah.

"MWO?"pekik Jungkook sangat shock.

"ia calon istriku"godanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Jungkook.

.

.

Cookie sembilan End

A/N: pasti reader dan silent reader sangat kecewa :'v nana tahu nana sudah lama menghilang, balik eh bawa ff gaje dan jelek. So, nana minta maaf reader-nim :* dan jangan lupa Review ya :3

P.S : Jan tanya ini ide dapat dari mana :v ini kemarin ada yg reques yang werewolf/? Ah sama saja/ditimpuk buku/ dan kenapa nana ngak bikin Inces? Nanti jatuhnya sad lagi dan panjang kan nana malas ngetik :'v/dibuang ke jurang/


	10. Cookies 10

Cookies kesepuluh

Tilte : Alasan Terkuat

Rate : T

Cast : [Taehyung – Jungkook]

Warnings: Banyak Typo, bahasa gaje, BL, AU, dan ini area VKOOK couple *angkat baner VKOOK*

Jungkook To Taehyung

Alasan terkuat.

"Ayolah Taehyungie! Aku tak akan lama pergi dengan Jimin,"Ujar Jungkook kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak boleh."Tegas Taehyung melipat tangan didadanya. "Kenapa kau tak hiks- mengerti..."Air mata perlahan tapi pasti turun membasahi kedua pipi chubby Jungkook.

"Kau tahu? Ada alasan terkuat kenapa kau tak boleh pergi jauh dariku?"Tanya Taehyung tenang mendekat kearah Jungkook yang terisak didepannya.

"Pertama. Kau adalah tuanku,"ujar berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Taehyung.

Sret

Taehyung menarik tubuh mungil Jungkook kedalam dekapannya, "Kedua. Kau sangat ceroboh dan lemah,"ujar rendah.

Tangisan Jungkook berhenti matanya mendongak menatap manik hazel Taehyung. "Dan terahkir … kau adalah hal paling berharga bagiku."Tutupnya menjatuhkan ciuman panjang kedahi Jungkook.

Jungkook melebarkan matanya saking terpaku. Badannya tak sanggup bergerak atau pun menolak Taehyung. "Kau mengertikan, Tuanku."ujarnya tersenyum lembut.

.

.

"PANTAI!"Seru Jungkook begitu tiba dipantai. Kini Boy Band terkenal di korea selatan hingga dunia sedang menikmati cuti mereka di kini musim yang pas untuk menikmati pantai yang indah.

"Kalian boleh menikmati pantai ini sepuasnya. Tapi ingat, Pulang sebelum jam makan malam." Dengan begitu semua member keluar menikmati terkecuali Suga. Suga sudah tidur duluan, menfaatkan waktu untuk tidur itu lebih baik ketimbang membuang keringat sia sia itulah pemikirannya.

"Jungkook ganti pakaian renangmu!"seru Jimin berkoar koar. Jungkook mengangguk dan memasukki kamar penginapan mereka.

Sret

"Jungkook!"

"Nde."balas Jungkook memasang pose terkejut. Kini terlihat Jungkook hanya memakai boxer tanpa memakai atasannya memamerkan putting pink dan tubuh polos nan putih tersebut.

"ada apa, V-Hyung?"Tanyanya berjalan kearah Taehyung yang tak bergeming didepan pintu.

Sret

Tiba tiba Taehyung menutup mata Jungkook dan kepalan jatuh diantara punggung putih polo situ.

Cup

Taehyung menggigit, menjilat lalu mengencup dalam kulit itu. Sedangkan Jungkook yang terkejut dengan perlakuan itu dengan cepat menarik paksa tubuhnya dari Taehyung.

"Apa yang baru Hyung lakukan? Dasar Alien mesum!"ujar malu sambil menutup pipinya yang merona.

"Awas aku ingin keluar!"ujar menatap Taehyung tajam. Taehyung memberi ruangan untuk Jungkook lewat namun ia mendekatkan wajahnya ditelinga Jungkook.

"Kau mau memarkan bekas ciumanku?"Tanya jahil sebelum menarik kembali tubuhnya, Taehyung menjilat telinga Jungkook sekilas yang kini tampak memerah.

"Ap-"

"Cepat ya"ujar Taehyung berjalan keluar meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri dikamar penginapan.

"Mereka tak boleh melihat itu karena,"Taehyung memejamkan matanya menikmati angin menghembus surainya. "Kau hanya milikku…"

.

.

.

"Jungkook pulanglah!"Seru kencang namja kecoklatan disertai petir menyambar permukaan bumi.

Tak jauh didepannya terlihat namja lebih mungil menggigil akibat baju yang dikenainya hampir basah semua dibawah hujan.

"Kau bisa sakit! Apa kau mau melihat Eomma kerepotan merawatmu?"Bentak Taehyung frustasi.

Namja itu tak bergeming bahkan rautnya sudah sangat pucat, "Hyung … aku ingin menunggu Appa pulang."Jawaban yang sama terlontar kembali dari bibir pucat itu.

"Appa sudah mati Jung-"

"Maka dari itu,Hyung! Biar'kan aku begini! Setidaknya aku tak larut dala-"

"Cukup!"seru Taehyung memotong semua perkataan Jungkook. Kini Taehyung memeluk Jungkook membuat baju yang dipakainya jadi basah.

"H-Hyung"ujar Jungkook terbata. "Bodoh! Itu tak akan membuktikan apa apa!"ujar Taehyung lirih. Taehyung semakin dalam memeluk Jungkook.

"Aku tak mau kehilanganmu,"ujar Taehyung tak tahan lagi memendung air matanya. 'Karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku, Jungkook'sambungnya.

"Hyung.. hiks maaf, maaf. A-aku-"

"Sst! Mari kita pulang Jungkook."Ujarnya merenggangkan pelukkannya.

"Hacuh"

"Padahal tubuh Hyung tak basah semua. Kenapa Hyung yang kena flu?"Ujar Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sedari tadi bersin. "Diam! Semua ini salahmu tahu, coba kau tak melakukannya."Dengus Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jungkook To Taehyung.

Alasan terkuat .

"Hyung! Kenapa kau tidak belajar, bukankah bagusnya jam jam begini kau harus belajar!"Seru Jungkook tegak sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Berisik! Nanti aku belajar sendiri."ujar Taehyung ketus.

"Kalau nilaimu turun, kau akan tahukan apa akibatnya?"ancam memincingkan matanya yang tak dianggap hal penting dengan Taehyung.

"Iya, iya."Balas Taehyung cuek. Tangannya masih bermain dengan konsel _PS_.

"Ya ampun,"keluh Jungkook berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Kenapa?"

Jungkook berhenti membalikkan badannya menatap kakak keempatnya yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya ketembok. "Kenapa kau sangat peduli dengan, Taehyung?"

"Kenapa?"Ulang Jungkook lalu menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai. "Aku tak tahu, Hyung."

Suga melirik melihat dongsaengnya yang masih menunduk. "Tapi … entah mengapa aku tak ingin hal buruk terjadi dengannya. Karena bagiku … ia adalah Hyung yang paling kusayangi."ujar mantap mengangkat kepalanya menatap ke Suga.

"Kau sudah besar,ya."ujar Suga berdiri meninggalkan Jungkook. Jungkook mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

.

.

"Hei bocah manis! Menyerahlah"seringai namja namja yang mengejar Jungkook tambah lebar kala Jungkook sudah terpojok.

Jungkook yang tak kuat lagi hanya jatuh terduduk.

"Kau tak bisa pergi lagi, bocah manis."ujar menakutkan membuat tubuh Jungkook bergetar takut.

"V-Hyung Tolong!"serunya reflek.

"He? Kau tak tahu ini adalah gang sepi. Dan tampaknya pahlawan mu itu tak akan datang, jadi sebaiknya kau melayani kami saja."ujar senang.

Bugh

"sia-"

Bugh

Bugh

"Cih! Menjijikkan."ujar seseorang namja mengelap bajunya tak sengaja terkena darah. "Apa kau tak apa, Jungkook?"Tanya memandang Jungkook. Dengan cepat Jungkook memeluk Taehyung.

"Terima kasih, Hyung."ujarnya disela sela isakkannya. 'Terima kasih kau selalu menjadi pelindungku'

"Ngomong – ngomong, Kenapa kau memanggil namaku?"Tanya Taehyung sambil menatap kelain arah.

"Karena .. karena .. aku percaya kau akan datang, Hyung."ujar terbata. Mukanya memanas saking malunya.

"Umn.. Ayo pergi."

.

.

Karena aku merasa kau adalah hal yang berharga, dan aku bersyukur telah jatuh cinta padamu..

.

TBC

A/N : Ah yeah! Ahkirnya aku sembuh! *Ren:Belum sembuh total Baka!* Aku mengerti *angguk angguk kepala*

Hallo Reader baru bergabung! Dan Reader lama! Pasti kalian menunggu fict gaje bin abal ini berlanjut? *Ren: Tak ada yang menunggu Bakauthor!* Oky, Review Juseyo! Review kalian membuatku semangat loh!*bow bareng Levi dan Eren*


	11. Cookies 11

11\. Dare demo ii Kara tsukiaitai

Auhtor : Diana032

Rate : T

Terinspirasi dari lagu original Len Kagamine – Dare Demo ii kara Tsukiaitai (aku ingin pacaran sama siapa aja boleh) dan mbah Google!

Warning : Typo .. BL .. AU

.

Enjoy

Kini terlihat namja mungil sedang meremukkan kertas kesekian kalinya.

"Argth!" Raungnya frustasi. Oh ayolah .. namja bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook ini sedang mencoba membuat manga. Tetapi dia sedang terkena penyakit mematikan dari para jon*s atau disebut galau saja.

Sebenarnya ia tak masalah ia sendiri disini tetapi mahkluk kekurang tinggi atau singkat kata cebol sedang bermesraan didepannya dengan Uke Tsunderenya. Oh ayolah Jungkook iri, Jungkook masih jomblo suci/? Dan masih lajang sampai sekarang padahal umurnya sudah memasukki 16 tahun.

"Hei, Kuntet mesum! Kalau ingin pamer punya pacar jangan disini!"Ujar Jungkook mengamuk karena tak tahan lagi duduk disana.

"Dasar Jon*s! makanya jangan pacaran mulu ama kertas. Lihat sekarang,"ujar meledek Jungkook. Dengan kesal Jungkook berdiri bergegas meninggalkan ruangan klub manga.

Jungkook kesel

Jungkook sebel

Jungkook Iri

Kan Jungkook mau juga punya pacar… dari pada jadi obat nyamuk didepan kuntet itu ama Uke Tsunderenya. Sebenarnya di klub manga itu ada empat orang tapi hanya Jungkook yang membuat lebih mendrama.

Jungkook ingin mempunyai pacar tapi dimasa lalunya membuatnya ingin menangis Bombay ketika flashback.

Dengan semangat 45 Jungkook memutuskan untuk menembak Yeoja masal.

Kebesokkan harinya ….

Target 1

Chou Tsuzu

Gadis cantik dari negeri cina atau negeri entah berantah. Dengan senyuman manisnya Jungkook berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Ekhm … Tsuzu-ah,"Panggilnya dengan cengar cengir di wajah imutnya.

"What? Kalau kau ingin nyontek sana nyontek dengan lain saja sana!"Usirnya galak sambil memeluk erat tasnya layak seorang korban yang hendak dirampok ama begal begal sangar.

"Ta-"

Dengan elitnya Jungkook diberi tendangan maut Tsuzu hingga terbang keatas langit yang cerah.

Target kedua

IU

Dengan semangat yang sama dengan pertama Jungkook berjalan kearah IU yang tampak sedang mengobrol dengan teman temannya.

"Ano IU-ssi…"Panggil Jungkook dengan jantung layak lagu Twice ohh ahh. Gadis cantik tu menoleh kearah Jungkook lalu melemparkan senyuman manisnya kearah Jungkook.

"Menurutmu aku kayak apa?"Tanya Jungkook dengan tampang narsis dan mengibas rambut kayak iklan sampoo suns*lk. Tampak gadis cantik sedikit berpikir.

"Menurutku kamu orang luar biasa karena kamu bukan sekali saja mengharumkan nama sekolah,"ujar membuat Harapan Jungkook melambung tinggi keangkasa. "lalu mau enggak jadi amaku?"Lanjut Jungkook mengerlingkan matanya ke gadis itu.

Tapi diluar dugaan yeoja itu hanya memberi senyuman terpaksa membuat Jungkook membeku.

'apa maksud senyuman itu?!'batinnya alay. (A/N: jelas cewe itu enggak mau pabo)

"M-maaf Jungkook-ssi, kita belum saling mengenal satu sama lain…"

What The …?

"Mianhe."ujar pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang mematung. Bahkan lutut Jungkook enggak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak merosot.

'cucuku jangan menyerah…masa depanmu masih panjang jadi berjuanglah!'semangat arwah kakek Jungkook tiba tiba muncul dari alam sana memberi ceramah singkat dan varokah/? Sehingga mengerakkan hati Jungkook yang membeku selama ini (lebay ah).

"Iya kakek, Jungkook mengerti. Jungkook tak akan menyerah! Tatakae/?"ujar Jungkook bersemangat kembali.

.

.

Dengan langkah lunglai berjalan dikoridor yang sepi. Jungkook sudah menembak 25 yeoja dalam sehari (wow buset), tapi dengan jahat dan kejam takdir membuat seluruh yeoja itu menolak dan bahkan bertindak anarkis padanya (melempar, menendang bokongnya, dan bahkan mengebukkinya dengan sapu lidi) bahkan entah mengapa Jungkook menembak Ren yang terkenal Cewek yang tertukar…

Dengan ekpresi kusut Jungkook meraih smartphonenya dari saku celana. Karena otak sedikit sengklek akibat ditolak beberapa yeoja ia berniat menanyakan kapan masa jonesnya akan berahkir.

"Oke google, siapa jodohku?"ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke smartphonenya.

" _Bahasa tak dipahami._ "

Jleb

"Baiklah, kapan masa Jombloku akan habis?"

" _Bahasa tak dipahami."_

Jleb

Kokoro Jungkook remek permisa, bahkan mbah google ngak bisa membantu jiwa Jungkook yang tinggal 1/3 lagi.

"ARGTH! AKU INGIN PACARAN, DENGAN SIAPA AJA BOLEH!"Raung Jungkook frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Untung sekolah Jungkook cukup sepi ,jadi mungkin ngak ada manusia yang mendengarkannya.

"Kalau begitu kau jadi pacarku saja Jeon," Jungkook terkejut bukan main mendengar suara berat nan seksi itu memasukki gendang telinganya. Jungkook ngak salah dengarkan? Namja yang dipuja puja siswi disekolah ini di tambah ketua klub manganya baru saja mengajaknya pacaran?

"Oke sudah diputuskan. Jeon Jungkook resminya jadi pacarku mulai detik ini."ujar tak terbantah.

"MWO?"

END

To Shun Akira : benar! Author kemarin lagi jalan jalan fadom lama jadi terbesit adegan itu langsung tuang deh :v*dilempar tomat busuk*.

To TyawuryWK: Terima kasih udah membaca

To blackpearlcha : udah lanjut ini, dan selamat membaca

To Taehyungkece/? : Maaf ya ff ini juga pendek :C tapi enggak papa kan? *Reader lain: APANYA YANG ENGGAK PAPA?HEH?*

Oke sekian Terima gaji*Lari*


	12. Cookies 12

My Brother is My Mine

Rate : T

Cast : [Taehyung – Jungkook]

Warnings: Banyak Typo, bahasa gaje, BL, AU, dan ini area VKOOK couple *angkat baner VKOOK*

.

.

.

Jungkook adalah salah satu siswa popular dikalangan Yeoja maupun Namja baru mendapatkan surat cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Jungkook yang sangat awam didunia percintaan dan terlebih yang menembaknya adalah seorang yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama dengannya.

Dengan langkah ragu ragu Jungkook melangkah kakinya kebelakang uks sekolahnya.

Tap Tap Tap

'Haa..' desah kecewa meluncur dari bibir tipisnya ketika ia mendapati tempat itu kosong. Tak terlihat sedikit pun orang yang disana.

Baru saja Jungkook berniat pergi dari sana tiba tiba seorang Namja yang tingginya unik(Read : Pendek) mengatur nafasnya terengah engah didepannya. Tampaknya Namja itu tengah berlari lari kesini.

"Mian aku membuatmu menunggu lama…Hosh…hosh…."ujarnya ditengah tarikkan nafasnya.

"Tak apa, sunbae."ujar Jungkook sekenanya. Jungkook mengenal namja didepannya ini.

Jimin Park

Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Seorang namja yang berbadan seksi plus abs diperutnya yang membuatnya berkali kali seksi. (Cukup ini bukan MinKook -,-)

"Sunbae…"panggil Jungkook takut takut. Bahkan mata besarnya tak berani memandang wajah Jimin.

"Apa benar sunbae, menyukaiku?"Tanya melanjutkan perkataannya dengan hati hati.

"Nde, itu benar. Jadi, Jeon Jungkook maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"Ungkapnya lantang penuh percaya diri.

"N-Nde…," ujar Jungkook malu malu.

Baru Jimin ingin mencium kekasih barunya Jungkook buru buru mengelak.

"Maaf, Sunbae … Kookie ingin pulang dulu,"Ujar kurang nyaman.

"Jungkook jangan formal. Santai saja'kan kita pacaran,"Ujar Jimin tersenyum kekanak kanak sambil merangkul pundak Jungkook.

"T-tapi-"

Jari telunjuk mendarat tepat di bibir Jungkook membuat Jungkook bungkam.

"Aku'kan pacarmu, jadi kita akan pulang bersama untuk pertama kalinya."Ujar Jimin riang sambil mengiring Jungkook meninggalkan belakang UKS menuju ke tempat pakiran sekolah.

.

"Aku pulang."

Dengan cepat Jungkook berjalan menuju sumber suara yang tak lain adalah Kakaknya sendiri.

Kim Taehyung.

Banyak orang bertanya Tanya kenapa marga Jungkook dan Taehyung tak sama? Karena kakaknya itu tak mau memakai marga barunya.

"Selamat datang, Hyung."Sambut Jungkook hangat bak istri yang menyambut suaminya yang baru pulang dari kerja.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang ya."

Entah, mengapa suara baritone itu terdengar dingin dan sakartis. "Hyung?"Tanya Jungkook takut takut.

"Mian Kook, Hyung capek jadi begini."ujar Taehyung berjalan duluan daripada Jungkook. Jungkook merasa sesuatu tak enak menghinggap hatinya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook itu adalah kakak-adik yang sangat blak blakan. Mereka tak pernah memainkan rahasia satu sama lain. Jika Jungkook terkena masalah, Taehyung akan turun tangan sedangkan jika Taehyung yang terkena, Jungkook juga ikut didalamnya. Terkesan intim bagi banyak orang yang dekat dengan mereka.

"Hyung, mau mandi dulu?"Tanya Jungkook mencoba untuk tak menyinggung perasaan Taehyung. Taehyung berlalu pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

Sekarang Jungkook merasa bersalah.

…

"…"

Hening menghiasi ruangan malam mereka berdua.

"Hyung…Hari ini Jungkook ditembak kakak kelas,"Ujar Jungkook memecahkan keheningan. Ia berusaha mengusir kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua.

"…"

Tak ada tanggapan dari Taehyung.

"Aku menerimanya."

Ting

Garpu Taehyung terjatuh tiba tiba membuat Jungkook tersentak kaget. Tanpa respon Taehyung menundukkan badannya mengambil garpunya yang terjatuh cukup jauh.

Dengan sigap Jungkook mengambilnya dan membawanya kedapur lalu kembali dengan garpu yang baru.

"Ini, Hyung."

"…"

"Hyung?"Panggilnya takut takut. Lihat wajahnya berubah bak anak kecil ingin menangis dengan mata berkaca kaca.

Dengan malas Taehyung mengambilnya.

"Hyung, kau marah?"Tanya Jungkook mulai menangis.

"Eh?"

Taehung sontak menoleh kearah Jungkook yang tak beranjak disebelahnya.

Greb

"Tidak. Sst jangan menangis…"ujar Taehyung menarik Jungkook kepangkuannya dan mengelus rambut blonde hitamnya.

"Tapi… Hyung tidak berbicara dengan kookie."aju Jungkook mengembungkan pipinya imut membuat Taehyung sedikit merona.

"Aku tak marah,"ujar Taehyung ahkirnya. Jungkook mendongak lucu, ajaib air matanya berhenti.

"Jinjja?"Tanya imut.

"Nde, Hyung hanya sedikit kesal."Jujurnya ahkirnya.

"Kenapa Hyung kesal?"Tanya Jungkook imut mendekatkan wajahnya ke Taehyung. Tak tahukah kau Jungkook, seorang Taehyung kini mati matian menahan dirinya untuk berbuat tidak tidak terhadap adiknya sendiri?

"Bukan urusanmu,"Balas Taehyung tak mau diganggu. Jungkook lagi lagi siap menangis ketika Taehung berbicara begitu.

Jungkook merasa Taehyung menjauh darinya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa berkata begitu?"Ujar Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersentak kaget.

"Bukannya, kini kita punya dunia sendiri sendiri?"Tanya Taehyung pendek.

Benar Jungkook akan menjauh darinya. Atau dirinya yang seharus menjauh dari Jungkook?

Dan mereka pastinya akan berpisah.

"Tapi hyung, kau berkata seperti itu membuat sesautu yang disini sakit, dan ada perasaan takut kehilanganmu."Ujar Jungkook polos. Tangannya memegang dadanya sendiri.

Taehyung terkejut dan membeku seketika.

"Bohong'kan?"Pertanya itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Taehyung. Jungkook tak menanyakan aneh-aneh karena ucapan anehnya tadi.

"Tidak."Jawabnya masih polos."Hyung, kau marah aku mempunyai kekasih?"

Sret

Seketika tubuh Taehyung membeku sempurna mendengar pertanyaan yang begitu tepat. Kenapa dia bertingkah aneh, dan mencuekki Jungkook.

"Kalau iya?"Tanya Taehyung tiba tiba lalu selanjutnya meruntukki mulutnya yang begitu mudah meloloskan perkataan itu.

"Aku akan memutuskannya,"ujar Jungkook serius.

"Hah?"Tanya Taehyung cengo. Taehyung tak salah dengarkan?

"Apa hyung tidak senang?"Ujar Jungkook takut takut.

"S-senang ,kok."ujar malu malu mengakuin kecemburuannya didepan calon uke sendiri.

"Jungkook hanya milik Taehyung-hyung seorang,"ujar Jungkook imut membuat Taehyung tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengencup bibir tipis yang tampak menggoda imannya sedari tadi.

END

A/N: yeah Author update untuk reques yang incest :') maapi Author ya kalau incest kagak terasa amat :v.

Awal Author ingin buat Yandere Taehyung, eh gagal paham Auhtor dengan otak Auhtor sendiri T.T *nangis Bombay* oke Mind To Review- Juseyo~


	13. Cookies 13

New princess

Author : Nana Luna / Diana032

Cast :

• BTS – Jeon Jungkook

• BTS –Kim Taehyung or V

Other cast: Park Jimin

Jung Kristal

Pair(s) : VKook

Genre : Romance, Yaoi,Gaje,ooc, de el el

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan dongeng kelanjutan cerita dibuat sendiri oleh Nana. Semua cast milik ortunya dan Tuhan,tapi ff ini punya Nana.

Warning :banyak typo dan judul tidak nyambung :v sebenarnya ini cerita snow white tapi kalau udah beurusan dengan otak nana yang asdfghjkl berubah menjadi gini :'v

.

.

~Happy Reading~

Di sini lah pangeran yang sangat tampan,bersurai hitam diselingi hijau dan berbahu lebar yang bernama lengkap kim Taehyung. Dia sedang memikirkan dimana putri yang ia cari tersasar. Berminggu minggu telah dia habiskan untuk mencari putri tersebut, bahkan dia telah mencari ditoilet , dan dibawah tempat tidurnya tahu tahu kesasar tapi juga tidak ketemu.

Dia tidak mau berjodoh dengan putri Min Yoongi dari kerajaan selatan, Karena putri tersebut pandai wushu. Kalau menikah dengannya semua permintaan harus di penuhi kalau tidak, mungkin kesalamatan tulangnya akan terancam.

TaeHyung saja sampai merinding membayangkannya, TaeHyung takut masyarakat kerajaan akan gempar karna berita 'seorang pangeran tampan masuk rumah sakit karna KDRT oleh istrinya sendiri' Makanya dia tak ada pilihan lain selain mencari putri tersebut yang bernama Jung Kristal

'haah'TaeHyung menghela nafasnya berkali kali sambil mengeliat di kasur king sizenya bak cacing kepanasan. Ia pun memilih bangkit, untuk mencari lagi.

Saat dia keluar istana untuk mencari putri lagi, Tak sengaja dia ketemu manusia kerdil yang biasa orang sebut 'kurcaci' berbaju layak petani dan membawa cangkul. Mungkin dia abis dari ladangya tergesa gesa makanya masih membawa cangkul. Kemudian salah satu kurcaci itu mendekati nya.

"Yang Mulia pangeran"panggilnya

"Ya ada apa?"Tanya Taehyung

"Yang Mulia perkenalkan aku Park Jimin,aku datang kemari untuk memberi tahu bahwa putri salju atau putri Kristal tak sadarkan diri dihutan tepatnya dirumah kami"ujar seorang kurcaci pendek, dan imut yang tadi memanggilya.

"bisakah kalian mengantar aku kesana?"ujar Taehyung pada kurcaci bernama jimin tersebut

"baiklah, ayo"

Bergegaslah mereka kearah hutan yang dituju kurcaci kurcaci tersebut. Sepanjang perjalan Taehyung memikirkan nasibnya bagaimana dia nanti jika tidak bertemu dengan putri tersebut. Padahal, dia belum jatuh cinta dengan siapapun termasuk putri tersebut,

Taehyung asik tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, Tanpa Taehyung sadari dia tertinggal dengan gerombolan kurcaci kurcaci tadi.

"Kemana pergi kurcaci tadi?"Tanyanya entah pada siapa saat dia tersadar dari lamunannya menemukan dia sendiri tinggal

Tiba tiba ada tangan mungil menyentuh bahu tegapnya

"Permisi .. apakah anda pangeran Taehyung?"Tanya seorang namja mungil manis bersurai hitam seling gold, berbaju layaknya pangeran mungkin dia pangeran dengan memegang busur dan anak panah di tangannya.

Taehyung yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan seketika dia membeku karena, jatuh pada pesona sosok mungil yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Saya tersesat dihutan ini,karena saya tertinggal dengan gerombolan berburu tadi. . Jadi apakah anda tahu jalan keluar dari hutan ini,hm pangeran?" Tanya sosok manis sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Taehyung. Sedang TaeHyung yang masih terpaku dengan sosok mungil didepannya. Dia hanya terdiam, Jantung berdetak tak karuan, dan tak bisa mengalih pandangannya dari namja mungil nan manis didepannya tersebut.

"Yang Mulia ?" Tanya sosok mungil tersebut dengan muka imutnya terlihat manis

"Apa tadi yang anda tanyakan?"Tanya Taehyung sudah kembali dari lamunannya,dan langsung memasang muka pokerface menutupi kegugupan yang diciptakannya sendiri

"Tadi saya menanyakan,apakah anda bisa memberi tahu jalan keluarnya dari hutan ini" ujar sosok ini sedikit kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya terkesan lucu dan imut di mata seokjin

" Oh,Bisa "jawab Taehyung sambil menyeringai mesum

"Maaf tidak memperkenalkan diri terlebih dulu, pangeran, Perkenalkan nama saya Jeon Jungkook pangeran dari kerajaan timur, salam kenal pangeran" namja bernama Jungkook tersebut sedikit membungkuk badannya saat memperkenalkan diri didepan Taehyung.

Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung melangkah kedepan dengan cekatan langsung membopong namja yang mengklaim dirinya pangeran tadi seperti karung beras di bahunya, persetanan dengan putri yang ia cari selama ini. Sosok ini lebih manis dan imut dimatanya daripada putri tersebut bahkan seorang tersebut adalah seorang pangeran menambah plus nya tersendiri.

"Yak! Turunkan aku pangeran mesum!"Teriak Jungkook karena terkejut tiba tiba dirinya digendong oleh Taehyung sehingga anak panah dan busurnya terjatuh,dan semakin jauh dari pandangannya

"Tidak sayang,tunggu kita sudah sampai di istana"ujar Taehyung masih menyeringai

"TURUNKAN AKU PANGERAN MESUM!"Semakin menjadi jadi Jungkook memberontak di gendongan Taehyung

"Mari kita menikah dulu,sayang."Ujar TaeHyung gila sambil berjalan kejalan keluar hutan tersebut.

"Kau gila."Ketus JungKook masih berusaha memberotak di gendongan Taehyung walau dia tahu bahwa hasilnya akan sia sia

"Ya sayang, aku gila karena mu dan cinta mu"Balas Taehyung

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKK"teriak Jungkook menggema di seluruh penjuru hutan.

.

Karna pangerannya tidak kunjung datang datang ahkir nya putri salju pun meninggal dan arwahnya tersenyum seraya berkata "semoga kau bahagia pangeran" lalu menghilang

.

-cookies selesai-

A/N: sebenarnya ini adalah fanfict nana yang nana buat beberapa abad yang lalu tidak nana publish jadi nana rombak ulang dan mengganti pemainnya Vkook -,-

Oky makasih udah membaca karynana yang sangat pendek, gaje dan banyak Typo ini. See you


End file.
